


Becoming His Pet

by Valteigar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hyper Ass, Knotting, Large Cock, Male on Futa, Older Man/Younger Woman, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar
Summary: A request thingy to make two characters fuck! A cock addicted shortstack half-elf and a tall dark elf.....what? Did you expect more? That's... That's honestly it. Also hyper ass. That's a thing here :p
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, or - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Becoming His Pet

Iltsi lay quietly across the lap of her ally. For her, nothing quite mattered right now. The world, their journey, even the reason why she was here or even where she was was all meaningless to her. Now, as of this moment, all that truly mattered was the large, towering rod standing proudly in front of her. Only inches away, it twitched and drooled its steady stream of precum. With a gentle hand, she gingerly stroked along its length. It was marvelous. With just a simple touch, everything else seemed to just melt away. 

It was just so... perfect. The strange canine-like shape, the bumpy texture that would always make every pump feel so much better pushing against her walls. And arguably, what he seemed especially proud of, the huge knot at the very base. 18 inches if pure, absolute perfection.

She slowly ran her tongue up the first few cm. From her current angle, she couldn't cover much ground especially given its size. A fact one part of her would curse herself for but the other was ironically, too busy in utter worship to care. The owner of such a strange beast, Dilafein'nitra or as most called him, Dil, ran his hand through the young brunette's hair. He was much older than her, ranging around the age of 50. Meanwhile she was a mere 16. Yet despite the age difference, and the differences in race (her being a goblin half-elf and him being a drow) they seemed to be just fine together. iltsi's body and natural submissiveness may also have been a factor. 

They had been like this for an hour now. In her own words, "what sort of ally would I be if I didn't show how much we appreciate you," However, it looked like the half-elf was arguably getting more out of this than he was. Each small kiss planted onto his shaft was punctuated by a long, dreamy sigh. Among the first 30 minutes alone, just her tongue running along the side would also feature her hands joining in to eagerly stroke it and cling it closer to her cheeks. For now though, she seemed at least a tad more... calm about the situation. 

Dil roamed his hand along her side, stopping at her large wobbly ass that always seemed to quake from even the slightest of movements. Why not disturb that non-existent peace a little more? With her still lost in her cock-induced trance, he raised his palm and brought it down to her ass with a mighty slap. A visible red bruise marked where he struck and the girl yelped from the sudden pain. "Ser'ella'tain," he called. His booming voice aided in snapping Iltsi from whatever stupor she was in. Ser'ella'tain was a petname given to her some time ago. She hadn't quite remembered what it had meant though had quickly learned to respond to it regardless. "Yes, sir?"

He raised his palm again, ignoring the absolute chaos that was her wildly trembling ass. He kept it there, hand hovering menacingly above her. "Y-yes, Daddy?" Much better. With that, the threat of an incoming assault fading away and he finally responded, rubbing the little spot where he last hit. "You've had your fun, little one. I wanna have my fun as well."

Iltsi smiled. Sure, worshipping his glorious rod was a lovely passtime, but now he could do whatever he wanted with her, and suddenly thoughts of being filled and pounded in every possible angle flooded her mind. As long as she got to taste the cum afterwards, her fantasy would be complete. "Now, stand up." he ordered. Following his commands, the halfling rose to her feet, standing right in front of him with eager blue eyes staring right back at him. Or more specifically, at his dick. The girl couldn't help herself, okay? However, despite her utter infatuation with penis, she would often forget about the one dangling between her own legs. She was a bonafide futa with their defining feature struggling to make itself known to her. Erect and painfully throbbing, it drooled its precum onto the ground.

With another word, he ordered her to open her mouth just as he rose to his feet to join her. At a glance, it was clear these two suffered from a severe case of size difference. She was short, he was tall. At best, her head reached his lower torso or his stomach. But where others might see issue with this, they quickly saw as opprutunity. "Open your mouth, little one." Iltsi obediently did so, and was lovingly rewarded with a thick, girthy cock tip pressing against her lips. If there was one thing that was good about their size, it was that she was always the perfect height to wrap her lips around his knob even while standing up. Of course, she accepted her reward, pressing both hands against his legs as she traveled down the length of his rod. More, and more until finally reaching a point she could no longer take it: with 4 inches sticking out. It was nigh disgraceful. Every inch of him needed to feel the same love and attention or there was little point in any of this. Nevermind it was the same 4 inches she treated for an actual hour beforehand. The saliva glistening off of it only served to make it all the more enticing. 

Dil's moan of pleasure hadn't even registered with her, and in an ever-so desperate attempt to force more of that rod into her gullet, she pulled herself forward using his legs as support. To... little success. At most, she only managed to choke herself. She coughed around it, unknowingly adding even more pressure as her throat squeezed and constricted, trying its natural best alert her of what right now, was an impossible feat. 

Defeated and utterly betrayed by her own body, she pulled away, watching with eyes full of sorrow as that beautiful beast slipped from her mouth. However before she could even get far, the older elf had grabbed onto her hair and forced her back down. As well as cramming in those last pesky 4 inches. With the distant look in her eyes and as they rolled to the back of her head, it was clear that she was cumming. Hard. The girl was in complete and utter bliss. Her legs trembled underneath herself, her already slippery wet thighs found even more liquid to coax them in, and her cock had blasted spunk directly underneath Dil. With shaky breaths, she moaned around his dick. It felt like she was floating. In fact, her legs were completely inactive. While lost in her own orgasm, she seemed to lose some of the feeling in her legs. ALL of the feeling in her legs. As of now, Dil's pressing her to the base of his dick and his firm grip on her hair was the only thing keeping her from falling. 

With her still in her dazed state, he began to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. But then a thought occurred to him. He pushed her away and while her arms flew outwards from the sudden force, he had managed to catch them before she got too far and pulled her back towards him. The dazed girl hadn't even reached the cockhead before she was suddenly dragged back with her arms pressed together just to make her tits more prominent. Her already slumped back position made it the perfect for what he had in mind. A titfuck plus a blowjob. While standing up! What a dream short girls are! Wet, sloppy GLURPs 

The softness of her breasts adding on to the feel of her sucking and draining him of all he had was... starting to get to him. Plus the hours worth of build up may have had something to do with it. In a rhythmic pattern he pulled her back to him, feeling the upcoming orgasm build up inside him until finally, he exploded with a river's worth of jizz pouring into her. With how much of his cock was already down her throat, one would assume that the simple act of swallowing it would be easy. Most of the trouble was already avoided. But alas, either from how much jizz he was pouring out or from the fact that he was still moving her, the excess seed had slid back up and splashed out from the small little crevices of her lips.

Dil gave a long sigh as he flooded the young teens mouth. He pulled her against him, her tits smashing onto his abs. Even through her hazy state, she could her stomach gradually inflate. So much of his thick seed pouring directly into her. After several minutes of feeding the young girl his semen, he at last released his grip on her arms. Dil gently let his hand stroke through her hair as he watched as her arms fell to gravity. Gradually, she slid off of his dick. Though he did just cum, he was more than ready to go again and his cock remained just as hard as it was before. But of course, that only made the journey back down all the more difficult. HFortunately, he was kind enough to aid her by gently pushing her the rest of the way off, leaving her to fall flat onto her plush ass. And... bounce back up a little before falling back down... huh.

"Turn around now, Ser'ella'tain. Daddy wants to use your ass." Upon hearing her nickname, Iltsi actually awoke from her little trance, and obediently rose up and did as she was told. Coming onto all fours, an ass far too big for her small size swayed gently from one side to the other as it tried and failed to steady itself among its own gelatinous form. The drow moved towards her, hand grazing against her bubbly rear. "That's a good girl." With a sharp slap, he sent her ass into another wild fit of mayhem and eliciting another meek yelp.

He carefully positioned his tip at her cunny. Already wet and drenched in her own essence, she was more than ready. And the not-so-subtle hip sway meant to entice him only furthered his point. He pushed in. His cock gently parted her moist lips until... he pulled away. His target was elsewhere right now. A much tighter hole he was eager to wear out. Digging his hands into her gargantuan ass, he parted her cheeks, briefly watching first in delight as his fingers disappeared amongst the plush flesh. "These hips were made for breeding. But I want to have some more fun with you before the main course." 

She could feel Dil's pointed cocktip pushing into her ass. His rod demanded entry, and of course, she could do nothing more than comply. Her tight hole gave way to his cock and tenderly it stretching around him as more and more of it forced its way in. Her natural reaction was to recoil forward, reeling away from the pointed invader. Part of her still wasn't completely used to having that hole be penetrated quite yet. Regardless, seeing as his hands were already digging into her rear, he pulled her back into him. More and more, he forced his cock inside, using a combined forced of his grip and his own forward movement. It took everything she could to not moan out loud. And soon, all but the last 10 inches were buried in her ass. However, that was where she could take no more. 

Iltsi's breath quaked underneath her. There were times she wondered if she was even built to take so much inside of her. Dil reeled himself back, enjoying the sight and feel of her ass desperately clinging onto him as he went, before ramming his rod back inside to make her absolutely cry out in pleasure. So deliciously tight. It was at that moment he made it his mission to force his entire length into her. Reaching forward, he grabbed Iltsi’s arms again, using them as means to pull himself back in. Every thrust, just a little progress was made as inch by inch of his fat, canine dick filled her insides. Her less exotic cock twitching and spewing strings of clear precum with each assault on her ass while she meanwhile, was struggling to keep in her moans from reaching the surface.

It wouldnt be long until at least, every bit of his almost 20 inch cock found itself buried within her and upon reaching his goal. Her bubbly ass quaked against him. With so much of him completly stuffing her, she could do no more to surpress her moans and it all came rushing out all at once. Once again, the floor was painted with a new sheet of spunk as he held himself inside. Not moving. Just observing. Perhaps he was relishing in the feel of her ass massaging his length. Regardless, his lack of movement only served to make the young teen all the more restless. She pushed back against him, grinding her hips eagerly to force somre sort of motion. 

Itsli's voice melting back into a moan, she looked back and uttered a single word. "Please.." If only DIl could see the smirk on his own face then. His grip moved to the brown locks of hair as he mimcked her question, leaving a long pause at the end. *Something* was missing in that request. And to better remind her of what was missing, he yanked on her hair to help her remember. So, she continued. "Please... please ruin my ass, Daddy." Just the answer he was looking for. 

DIl drew back his hips. The slow, deliberate movement nearly drove Iltsi wild. Already she pined for his rod, although in reality, only two inches were gone. Despite her efforts to look back at Dil, his grasp had completely prevented any chance of that happening. For now, all she could do was stare at the wall and look pretty while her tight ass gripped onto him as though a last ditch effort to keep more of him for herself. Four inches gone now. Six. She whined. How dare he take such beauty away from her! But soon, the air was just as quickly filled with her own cries of joy as he rammed back inside her with all the force of a wild bull. Her back arched, and Dil quickly capitalized off that by wrapping his arm around her neck and pressing her against his chest. Due to her small stature, her feet dangled above the ground. He thrusted upwards into her, reveling in the lovely vice grip of her ass. 

Her own cock bounced wildly in the air, stopping only when the drow behind her reached around to hurry her climax. Which admittedly came pretty soon after. Once again, something was getting a new coat of paint. This time, however, it was the walls in front of them. The same one that was more than a few yards away. She could never understand why on earth this was so good but at this moment, this was all that mattered. She could worry about cleaning this place later…

Her vision was covered in white. Fantasies of just how many other ways he could fill her completely took over yet again. All that mattered was the overwhelming sensation, this intoxicating mix of pleasure and oh so delicious pain that was his cock pounding into her from behind. She didn’t know for how long she was like this- completely oblivious to all that was going on around her- but at some point, she found herself lying flat on the floor in a large pool of her own semen. Her tits smushed against the ground as Dil’s canine prick invaded her asshole again and again, his entire weight crashing down onto her as he did so. In truth, her oversized rear merely acted more of a cushiony trampoline for him. No pull back was even necessary.

His thrusting was quick, frantic, though not lacking in any power. Either he was really excited or… Before she could even open her mouth to ask, he pulled out from her, letting loose a flood of jizz that he apparently released during her lust-induced coma. She’d never in her life felt more sad to miss something even if it did happen to her some unknown amount of time ago. His meaty tool was still slick with white but the excess cum leaking out from her ass had barely enough time to flow out of her, as he hurriedly turned the girl on her back and spread her legs apart.

He mounted her, palms firmly planted on either sides, he moved closer to further trap her legs apart. He made sure she would keep her them spread for him. Her cock rested on her stomach. Like this, he was almost blocking the light with how tall he was compared to her. Trapped underneath him, Iltsi watched in blissful awe as he plummeted his huge dick inside her. The only delicacy was the very tip prodding against her entrance. After that though, all senses of “delicacy” were thrown out of the window. 

With a surprising strength even she hadn’t seen before, he drove every inch of him down into her in one go. Knot included. The last few inches poked into her womb, and Iltsi’s legs straightened from the sudden thrust. She could hardly let out a moan. Even though her mouth was open, he’d effectively pushed out whatever sound she could make. Her cock flexed against his abs. 

He reeled back, stopping only until the very tip remained until finally drilling it back in. He repeated the action again and again. Iltsi quickly turned to a drooling, moaning mess. Their shared fluids splashed onto the floor around them and the sound of wet slapping filled the room, both from him drilling into her and his balls smacking into her ass. If Iltsi’s personal mission was to make him feel amazing, Dil’s was to breed her.

A minute later, he buried his entire length into her pussy. His cock swelled in size and more noticeably, his knot did as well. What was possibly litres worth of jizz flooded the girl’s womb yet thanks to the lovely canine qualities, not a single drop was wasted.

Iltsi closed her legs around him, holding her partner close. Likewise, he began to hold the Iltsi to his chest until both of them could regain their breath.

They were… going to be there for a while...


End file.
